


Shoot My Heart (Please, Not My Head)

by KuyaReCom



Series: Give Wine Chocolate To Franswiss, A Bear-y Hug To The Duo [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Canon-Typical Behavior, Emotions, First Kiss, Flirting, Flirty France, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Green Eyes, Hetalia References, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Hugs, Liechtenstein Is A Good Little Sister, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Rare Pairings, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, belaliech bcs why not, franswiss needs more love, himaruya mentioned, too much obsession in eyes tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuyaReCom/pseuds/KuyaReCom
Summary: He was his unusual type;- female in appearance, feisty in personality, determine in traits and Swiss in blood.Most of all, he was very feisty and Francis wanted to steer away from Vash. Not because of those that he mentioned above, but because if he didn't get to plant a kiss on those softy lips, he'd definitely have a gun at his head and he'll be oh - lifeless.Not to say he wasn't already dead when he commented on Vash's figure.SHIPPING IN HETALIA





	Shoot My Heart (Please, Not My Head)

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, Kuya here!
> 
> If you want me to continue this story, I need feedback. That's the only thing that drives me to write a fanfic.
> 
> FRANSWISS IS FRICKING CUTE. I STAN THEM.
> 
> [SHIPPING IN HETALIA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owEBDmYQMm8)

Francis slouched onto the pavement.

His feet thumped, hitting the lined bricks that stretched for a few blocks that connected the whole as a town.

He turned his head and was confronted with his reflection, the small glass window featuring a wavy couture dress wearing over mannequin. The matching scarlet heels beside it; the display could easily caught any by-passer's attention but not Francis.

Francis stared into a pair of miserable blue eyes.

He sighed weakly, he gazed upwards and ruffled his blonde hair, making it to appear intentionally messy to people's eyes and rubbed the dried tear marks that flowed from his eyelashes minutes ago, the stains tightening that certain area of his skin. He looked upwards and found his face lacking an expression, leading him to try mimicking a chirpy face into his muscles. It felt awkward, stretched forcefully. His irises still had that glint of sadness but masked with a false positivity. As long as no one stared too long into them, he's as good as a successful attempt of Arthur's baking.

Francis nodded approvingly to himself, he inhaled calmly and exhaled as something cold hit the bridge of his nose.

The sky was filled with gloomy clouds, sunshine no longer invited to slip, small beads of liquid hit the male.

Others around him had started to walk faster, some running and some opening a brought umbrella. Francis watched them before trotting forwards as the rain got heavier because even if he was emotionally weak, he sure wasn't that weak to catch a cold before exams. He stepped over the quickly forming puddles and slowed down to cross a fork, he registered his location at least 4 blocks away from his house while he made a mental map how to go there as fast as he could. The wind was rolling heavily, blowing strands of his hair and raindrops streaked his face sideways. 

He trotted under a cover outside of a coffee shop, brushing water from his body as the strong petrichor invaded his lungs. He stared at the dropped waters picking up speed and momentum, most of the pedestrians had cleared away and moving tires splashed miniature ponds everywhere. His memories whirred back like an old tape, remembering those relationship ending words he was hit upon just a short hour ago, he gritted his teeth, his skin feeling numb.

Francis spun back, reading the shop sign carefully with his eyelashes half covered in droplets.

_II World Ondo_

He blinked, II World Ondo was famous, with its global pastries and handmade coffees could be spotted everywhere including his school, the private Hetalia Gakuen where internationalist was its middle name. Francis wasn't joking, voting days always included his bad hair days package since his brain managed to overheat from students shouting political remarks at each other. He must participate in these activities because he was picked to be in the other gang dubbed the Allies and the principal seemed creepily happy with this.

He wondered how the principal let immature schoolkids control the academic center, which he may added, the main branch in Global Education. Maybe that's how Himaruya worked, cross that, no one knew what on earth was going on in his brain. Yong Soo had volunteered to preserve his brain when he died and unravel the secrets of Himapapa to everyone but no one knew if that was even possible. Last time they checked, their principal had a private social circle with friends that would kill anyone who dared to do anything to one of their members, even if they were dead.

Francis huffed, his warm breath contrasting mist into the autumn rain. The smell had changed into a warm, freshly baked one. His stomach sang in hunger, and Francis had the urge to stuff his face with some bread. Crying required a lot of energy, and maybe he'd feel better when he's sated with fullness.

He was determined.

He's not going back to his house without eating a sweet pastry that'd give him toothache for ages.

As on cue, he put a step forward and pushed the glass door open, hearing the merry bell chiming his presence.

An unseen wave of heat greeted his cold body, the wetness on his jacket feeling damp and an imaginary weight settled on his shoulders with comfortable familiarity. He viewed the coffee shop, sensing with the corner of his eyes that there were few customers. The rain and weekday were to blame. He cracked his head a bit before striding to see at the display of pastries that always caught his attention.

Today's menu was different, Francis noted. He put his hands on his knees and crouched a bit, not fully because he's an incapable French. His eyes shone in delight at the roles of deserts made his mouth watered, he scanned the assorts of goodies before casually deciding on his favourite. He went into the short line, just behind a small blonde girl talking to the cashier about her orders. Francis rocked on his feet back and forth, some of his usual mood settling back into his still devastating body. He rubbed his neck, aware of how hopeless the bottom pit of his heart was. His eyes glided slowly towards the person in front of her.

He caught a part of the conversation,

"- 10 cheese fondues for takeout. And ... edelweiss tea for two, please."

Oh wait, Francis recognised that voice.

He peered down, "If it isn't sweet Erika~"

Erika jumped a bit, squealing in a tiny voice. Her shoulders tensed but dropped in relief at the sight of him.

"Francis, you scared me!" She said quietly, her blue bow moving as she bowed her head down a bit.

"I'm sorry, mademoiselle. I just want to greet you, since it's rare to see you at school." He ruffled her puffy blonde hair adoringly, Erika was always the dean of pure innocence, with her calm attitude and cute looks.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, Francis." She smiled that smile where Francis's heart always melted into a goo of puddle at the sight of it.

He resisted the temptation to hug her, instead facing the cashier behind Erika.

"I'll take a cheese croissant and a cup of lemon tea, no hot milk. Put her bills on mine, will you?" He passed the waiting staff his member card while Erika widened her eyes in astonishment.

"Francis! You shouldn't do that!" She raised her voice a bit, tone surprised by Francis's genuine gesture.

Francis waved her off, "Non, Erika! It's good to spoil you once in a while. After all, I'm no big brother if I don't, hum?"

Erika pursed her mouth in a tight line, contemplating the answer. Then slowly, she raised her head and her dull irises glimmered for a second as she sputtered,

"Tha- Thank you, Francis!"

Francis suppressed a coo from the way Erika replied; her posture visibly nerving- her feet shuffle onto the floor and the way she smiled with an intense holy light. Francis couldn't take it any longer and embraced her.

Erika squeaked in the hug as Francis hugged her tighter, noting how small she was for her age and the familiar smell of edelweiss radiating from her hair. He chuckled, enjoying the waves washing over him, his heart cooled down with the feeling. He planted a soft kiss on Erika's forehead, making her giggled with enthusiasm. She's very adorable and precious, Francis thought about how he wanted to stay with her in this intimate physical contact, untouched from the cruel world they lived in.

He was imagining he and Erika hand to hand being monarchs in a wealthy kingdom with beautiful diamonds when something smashed in the background.

He turned his head, they both popped out from the small bubble by an annoying needle. That needle happened to be a certain Vash who stood with frozen terror in his spot, a look of pure disdain on his face and broken shards of a cup at his feet.

Francis caught the scary eyes and gulped, Vash hissed out,

"You."

He let his gaze traveled to Erika in Francis's arms, she waved doubtfully.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Vash screamed.

Francis immediately unlatched his hands as Vast strolled after, looking like a dog holding a rifle and diagnosed with rabies.

The petite blonde gripped Erika's wrist and held her closer to his arms, he asked hurriedly,

"Are you okay, Erika? Did this warmonger harass you? Or asked you to join his 'Allies'?" Francis tried not to wince but failed horribly.

Erika shook her head, "No, big brother! He just greeted me and paid for our orders!"

To this, Vash raised an eyebrow, he grunted and cast an analysing look at Francis. "Did he?"

She stood back from his side, and shook her head again. "Francis is not that type of person. You know him, right?"

Vash turned to faced him fully. It might be threatening because of the fact that the Swiss was a midget. He stated, "Last time I've seen you, you molested me."

Francis brushed back his wavy strands, "You do have a fine piece of body." That was correct, he knew Vash possessed a fine figure for his height and he was curious at that time to memorise every changing aspects of him.

He seemed taken aback, a little circle of dust coloured his cheeks as he sputtered quickly. "Another time I see you touching my little sister without my permission, I'll threaten to shoot you with the same rifle I shoot at Feliciano!"

Francis wanted to talk back, a bit afraid of how convincing Vash's threats are when someone coughed intentionally and very loudly behind him.

"If you're done with your intimate conversation, wankers. Be jolly good to step aside since other customers want to place their orders?"

Thick, heavy British accent. 

Francis turned around smoothly, as if doing a pirouette on the ground, his hair flipped gushingly. He smiled charmingly at the scowling Briton. "If it isn't my black sheep!"

Arthur otherwise, simply rolled his eyes with his illegal eyebrows following the motion and crossed his arms. He leaned with one leg in the front and said sarcastically. "Oh, please. Save your outstanding flattery for another person. I'm sure as hell won't want a compliment from a shrubby douche."

Francis hummed, he analysed Arthur's appearance; clad in a beige trench coat with a marine turtleneck sweater underneath it. A checkered maroon and white scarf formed a huge ribbon on at his neck and a pair of his favourite boots. Francis tapped approvingly.

"Spill."

Arthur muttered, "What?"

"Who is it?"

On questioning, his face turned into a deep shade of red. "As if I know what you're talking about. Now, please step aside."

Francis did as told and Arthur gracefully brushed his shoulder (he heard a small crack, damn it tough bone). He walked up and spared a respectful glance at Vash, smiling friendly as he noticed who is was,

"Vash, you're in town!"

The Swiss gave a curt nod, "The next mission's next month. I'm having a plenty of time to sort out what school work I left."

Arthur switched his smile to a grin, "Good. I'll catch up with you at school." He turned his head to face the cashier and Vash turned around to start walking behind them.

Erika looked up at Francis, a soft glow enveloping her. "Do you care to join us at our table? I'm sure big brother won't mind."

The slight and definitely unintentional _thump_ Vash created with his platform boots said otherwise.

"Oh, mademoiselle. I'm very sure your grand frère will shoot me at my heart if I sit with you." He rubbed his neck thoughtfully.

"But you paid for our orders! It'll be rude to left you hanging, that's what he always said." Erika said, her tone pleading to reciprocate for the luxuriously expensive pastries (Of course the shop will leave everyone's money dry, it's an international cafe that was ironically ran by Himapapa) that Francis generously paid for.

"And if he didn't?"

"That'll hurt his pride. And I've never seen a pride as tough as big brother." Erika spewed the murderous words with a calming tone, it made Francis gulped. He waved his hand in the air, dismissing the bad feeling. It's only Erika.

"Oui, I'd love to."

Erika angelically took his hand and guided him to the table they're sitting. It was the iconic wired round table tucked in a corner of the wall separating the two sides of the cafe, the colour flags of two eternally neutral countries streaked the brown bricks. Vash sat in a chair, his legs and arms crossed. He had a scary look as his dangerous pupils glared at Erika's hand holding Francis' wrist. As they drew closer, he let out an unpleasant growl from his twisted mouth.

Erika smiled sweetly as she sat beside him, Francis had no choice but to take the chair in front of Vash, willingly to be prey of his intimidating point of view. He felt Vash pining him down even when Erika talked happily about their latest mission;- something about going to the Republic Of Congo and giving donations to the people there. She said about the huge loads of gold the people mined and admitted about how this group of males holding ammunition stared at her with indolent lust. Her head dropped low for a second before she gushed that she was loaded with a gun and Vash had threatened them.

What was the threat, Francis was sure it involved a calibre bullet missing 0.01 cm from a strand of hair. _On purpose._

Their orders arrived and the trio watched the sparkly aura radiating from them. The cheese fondues appeared marvelous as always, the croissant's cheese cream peeked cheekily between the backed cracks and the teas mentally showered them with merciless fragrances. As Francis watched the wisp from his lemon tea whisking into thin air, Erika had seen something behind the glass window obscuring the outside view.

"Natalya!" She clasped her hands together before waving at the female.

Platinum hair swished as Natalya stopped dead in her tracks. She blinked at Erika's wave and the corners of her eyes wavered from the group she's walking with (Francis saw Ivan and gave him a flying kiss, the Russian laughed. Surprisingly, the end of his long scarf was around Gilbert- mon dieu, that's Gilbert-'s neck, his face showing that he'd rather do anything but this. He short-wired when caught Francis, the others; Irunya, Tolys, Raivis and Eduard send him pity looks.)

Back to Natalya, she seemed conflicted whether to choose paying attention to her group or Erika. Her eyes dotted madly at the both of the choices before dropping when Irunya gave her an assuring smile. She walked briskly towards the cafe's direction, leaving her group standing behind. Erika instantly stood up and asked gently.

"Can I go see her, big brother?"

Francis anticipated a _no_ with a following _she'll never be neutral _or _she'll always follow her brother_ but Vash did nothing of that but nodded.

Erika gleamed with holiness once again before she gave Vash a quick peck at the cheek, a hurried thank you and dashed to see Natalya.

Francis widened his eyes with pure shock at Vash, his face tinted red with embarrassment and mouth muttering _cute little sister with irresistible cuteness._

Vash snapped, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He asked with faked obliviousness. "Like what?"

"Like I'm a new exhibit you've never seen."

Francis pursed his lips. "I can't deny that because you're really a new exhibit I've never seen."

Vash choked on his tea, he grabbed his chest and wheezed.

"What!"

Francis smirked, "Do you want me to explain?"

He scoffed, the last cough clearing any drop of tea that could choke him. "Your choice."

"To answer. You don't forbid little Erika from meeting a well-known antagonist in this city."

Vash send what intercepted as an unbelievable emotion. "That doesn't mean I have the power to tarnish any relationship she makes." He added, "- Except dating."

Francis looked with the corner of his eye; Erika approached Natalya and gave her a warm hug, the way they melted together and Natalya's face softened with it- they won't stay on that relationship level long enough. Vash had a permanent scowl at his face by now, knowing what he's thinking and seeing about but won't talk about it. 

Francis tilted his head, watching him with wariness. "I still remember when you sparred with Natalya when she choked Erika."

Ah, _that_ moment. It was exciting to watch someone challenging the ferocious Natalya to battle. The knives and bullets were a unique combination and Erika whimpered before claiming that she had enough and stopped the two from ripping each other's throats off. He'd leave the details for later.

Vash continued with his tea, "Yes, she's a worthy opponent to say the least."

Francis gasped, "You praised her!"

Vash looked at him downwards from his rising cup, "She's formidable."

Francis twirled his hair with his fingers, "So I'm not? Come on, Vash! If someone like Natalya is praised by you, that means someone more than her needs to be praised to!"

"I'm not stacking your ego, Francis."

"My ego is that of a big brother."

"Not to me."

"How about friend?"

"You're barely an acquaintance in my opinion. Good job on getting there."

"That's rud-"

"Your tea is getting cold, Francis."

He bowed a bit and indeed, his tea was no longer hot. Tiny bubbles floated while the half of the lemon dipped into the golden drink. Francis sipped and internally grimaced from the cold taste. Vash merely proved his presence, he quietly sat in the background and Francis watched how the light caressed the Swiss' stern face with a soft hue. He opened his mouth to say something but Vash cut him into it.

"How do you feel?"

Francis discarded the words that nearly slipped out his mouth. "What do you mean?"

Vash filtered, his thin eyelashes covered the changing in his emotions swirling. He rasped, but the statement was still strong.

"What happened just now. Before you enter here."

_Curiosity,_

Francis stunned to know how Vash had noticed it. He noticed the grief bottled in his body, Vash knocked the doors holding the iron chains and as the opposite of the effort, the locks dropped slowly.

He remembered when his ex-girlfriend saying they were over, no more touches and familiarity. Just them going back to complete strangers and small talks. He remembered when the male kissed her intimately in front of him, scarring his leftover functional body. He smiled, exclaimed goodbye cheerfully with a _It's a pleasure to know the real you! _and bounced happily as the couple involving the cheater made sure his presence was nothing interesting while they progressed to pin each other on the floor.

Francis remembered when he stopped, tears leaked and dropped onto his boots. His face felt warm and his chest flooded, he heard his heart cracking a bit and the autumn leaves crinkling. He was met with a certain memory in his head, when his precious Joanne hugged him and confessed to him - her face melted, bones and flesh replaced the spots where her eyes were -

Funny, Joanne's dead but he still cherished her.

He snapped back into reality when Vash cleared his throat. Francis huffed, crossing his arms in order to comfort himself. He said the words slowly, careful not to spill anything.

"How did you notice in the first place?"

The midget took a bite from his cheese fondue, munching it delicately as he answered, "I have a knack for these kind of things."

He frowned, that was probably the straightest answer he could get from him. Erika often told him about his brother helping Roderich when they were still kids, and turned into a cold stone when the Austrian created the House Of Hapsburg society. Everyone didn't know much about this, since Vash was a loner and Roderich was the absolute priss 2/3 of his group hated. Gilbert hated him, Francis had conflicts with him and Antonio was his ex.

It was a miracle how they three ended up as best friends.

"I want a satisfying answer."

Vash swallowed, "If that's what you want." He grabbed another piece. "Shane Filan said eyes don't lie."

Francis was mortified, "You hear Westlife?!"

"They're pop. I know where you're going with this. It's useless to avoid." Vash said firmly.

Francis slumped back into his chair, the wire frames fitting squarely between the blades. He smiled, "I really can't lie to you, huh?"

"I just broke up with my girlfriend for 2 months. That cheater."

Vash stopped moving, he whispered. "Sorry."

Francis dismissed this by brushing his hair. "No worries. I feel good after leaving her, fresh - now, I can flirt with anyone without consent from a queen control like her!"

Vash sighed, his hands gripping the cool cup. "I feel bad for your victims."

"Meaning, everyone." Francis grinned as Vash's eyes narrowed to suspicious slits. The grin got wider and he leaned forwards, arms placed on the table and he knocked their knees together.

Vash made a jolt before trying to take away his legs, Francis trapped them immediately. His legs held the lean ones from escaping, Vash squirmed, trying to break free. He decided that this'd be useless when Francis squeezed them tighter, making him flushed as he was pressed hard.

"Get your legs off me." He snapped, cheeks flaming red.

Francis leaned further, positioning his head to view his burning face and pinched Vash's right cheek. The male swatted his hand away with brute force, glaring at him with eyes that screamed _touch me again and I'll really shoot you._

"Your level of feistiness towards physical contact is very endearing, Vash." He purred the last word to empathise his compliment.

He once again swatted the incoming stroke to his chin, muscles twitched as he growled, "I'm not excited about touching another human being, I despise it."

Francis smirked, "Bad for you, because I'm truly interesting to see how you'll react."

To this, he actually sputtered. That gesture with his volcanic face was _gorgeous_.

_"Explain."_

Francis winked, "Commanding me, already? Do you have a command kink?"

Vash looked pissed, no, he _was _pissed. A combination of his pissiness (if that's even a word, he could hear Arthur lecturing him and Alfred dabbing in the background) with his embarrassing face must be a once in a lifetime opportunity to happen. He defended himself, voice squeaking.

"Never!"

Francis gazed lazily at the ceiling before flicking back to the masterpiece in front of him, he hummed.

"If that's what you say. It's uncommon if you don't have one, nearly all the Germanic has a kink command. I can confirm my dearest Gilbert, little Ludwig, uptight Berwald - maybe not Roderich - Elizabeta is totally yes, sweet Erika, no - and I wonder about you."

Vash send him a signal that if he said the next line, he'd experience blue murder so harsh everyone would be terrified to attend his funeral.

Francis grinned playfully, his finger trailing Vash's right shoulder, feeling the bumps of biceps the petite body possessed. Vash shivered and bucked his knees up, his voice trembling but words delivered steady.

"Stop touching me."

"But why aren't you swatting me away like you used to?"

He opened his mouth, nothing came out as he closed it again. Instead, he glared at the assaulter, the cup reached the edges of his lips and he sipped it queasily. Poker face not betraying any emotion as he forced back his blood veins from expanding and seeping into his skin with shameless redness. _Damn hormones and adrenaline. _

Francis pouted, disappointed that Vash had stopped blushing and containing his urge to punch Francis in the face because of the teases. _Really, Vash was one of the most fun person he had ever met. Not joking, he can be very lovable if he stopped that extreme introvert attitude._

"So-" Vash began, succeeding to not squirm when Francis' legs squeezed him. "- Is that really what you're feeling?"

Francis wanted to lie, very badly. However, something inside him roared that he won't have the heart to lie at the person in front of him. Pure instinct. He answered, "No, not just satisfactory. I feel betrayed and crumpled sad."

He felt something watery at the rims of his eyes, _BAD TIMING, BRAIN, _he blamed fully on Arthur's emo pre-teen phase he hated but still dealt with because he's not an assing friend.

He continued, "I'm actually fine by now."

Vash rested his hand on his forehead, contemplating something.

"If you want to talk about it, there's always some people to consider."

Francis seriously wanted to think about _some people _being Arthur, his absolute and credulous best friend, Gilbert, an expert in grieving emotions, Antonio, literal sun that shined even in the darkest corners or maybe his understandable cousin, Lucille but - a certain angry blonde pushed those options away and stood directly as his first choice. Vash dared him to share his feelings with him, he didn't want people to be afraid of his hostile nature, he wanted people to come to him for help when needed.

Vash had always been nice.

What a shame his personality covered all of his good traits. Truth to state, Francis considered the best tsundere in the whole school was not among the infamous Tsundere Trio; Arthur basically pretended he can't cook anything so he can stuff Alfred's mouth with his burnt scones for torture, Lukas was the icy type and opposite of Norwegian stereotype to treat an innocent Mathias like that, Lovino was a mushy tomato that was too mushy when with Antonio. He maybe could consider Emil, cool as ice but had a boiling pit of lava inside him, he's pretty normal with that Leon kid; he acted tsundere because of his half-brother, turned out he inherited the tsundere genes in the family.

If someone asked him, he'd answer Vash with no hesitation. Even if they were shocked, Francis was confident in his answer.

Vash was different than others - presumably because of that neutral aura he gave. He acted ignorant to the outside world, due to how chaotic it was. With all of those events going on, he still kept an open eye to them and the news. He waited patiently for anyone to cross and enter his comfort space. There's only one way he operated with them; solipsism. His actions spoke _I don't care _and fools were easily tricked on believing what he had shown, but sneakily, he helped them with their problems. For those who recognised him, he always kept an anonymous identity but Francis knew better.

Erika always updated him with her and Vash's current activities. She didn't in Congo since internet reception was difficult to get. Nonetheless, she's the little sister of the European population in school and Francis always helped her with anything that didn't require a full body check from her brother. He also gained another benefit, to watch Vash's other side.

He was different, giving donations and once in a while, there's this small curve at his lips, a tiny smile but it was _there. _

Francis wanted to tease him about this, but he didn't because he'd cross a line. Vash loved peace and he respected it, no matter what the other's impression towards him was, Francis respected people's lines.

He closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened them again, Vash was still waiting for an answer, his stance not changing at all.

Francis smiled, a crinkle of truth. "I sure will."

Vash surveyed him, trying to search for a lie but coming out with nothing, he nodded. He whispered as he bit another cheese fondue, taking in how the warmness subsided.

"I'll trust you."

"Hum?" Francis asked, the unusual short amplitude didn't reach his ears.

Vash forcefully stuffed the pastry into his mouth, "Watching her."

Francis turned back, greeted with how Natalya linked hands with Erika. They swayed as Erika talked audibly about something that had send her smiling in her eyes. (She never smiled, only once during that debt. But still, never). It was a tad relaxing, their shoulders brushed softly while Erika excitingly pointed out something on her phone. Francis tore away and went back to watch him.

He watched the girls with a bored expression. Vash blew air past his lips, head lolling back to expose his juncture. Francis traced them down until it disappeared underneath the white dress shirt and a thick-layered trench ,coat. The other noticed this and positioned himself in a better position as best as he could since those lean legs were still trapping him. He jumped a bit when he was pressed too hard, glaring hotly at Francis. He snarled quietly, skin heating uncomfortably and too fast to his liking. 

Francis pretended not to hear it, leaning further while Vash leaned back. Soon, he was pressed flat at the wall and Francis was near enough to give him a brush on the lips. But no, he can't because if he did, he'd knock over the pastries and Vash's cup hanging dangerously beside his elbow. He was sure not ready for the scenario that'd happen if he really did the worst.

He glowered lowly at him, face reddening into a bright crimson colour. It was adorable when the tips of his ears went red and he looked everywhere but him. Francis moved his right arm, caressing the soft skin behind the ear. Vash flinched, his exquisite turquoise irises darted from looking at the table to a direct confrontation for Francis' own irises.

Francis wanted to smudge his thumb over the pale lips, it appeared to be cracked with soft plump edges lining them, Vash actually stayed secured and unmoving as those fingers dragged from the nape of his neck, ghost of its presence lingering. As he knew it, they were alarmingly inches away from his lips.

Vash gulped, his desire to move had never been huge. His brain performed an escape route but before he could started it -

\- "Big brother!"

Francis directly jerked back and Vash jolted Erika came in, her steps deliriously fast and a smile so warm it could melt numerous glaciers to puddles. Vash firstly flitted his gaze towards her, and she stopped when sensing the overdose amount of murder her brother was giving out and probably that stupid blush, or Francis' grin that was getting even sensual. She fiddled with the lace on her dress, pink spotted on her cheeks. " Did I come at a wrong time? If so. I'm truly sorry! I think it's better if I .. ur .. go talk to Natalya and leave you two alone ... 'e

Vash snapped, "No. We're fine."

"Really, Vash~?"

He gave him a cute glare that screamed _stfu _but maybe no f word, the day he cursed is the day Ludwig officially declared Feliciano as his boyfriend. _In a lover way and not a platonic/bromance way like; best friends mean that we're boyfriends and engaged with a tomato ring as a proof._

Erika was a pure girl, and extensively pure that she said, "I'm glad to hear that! - Oo, it has stopped raining!"

Francis admired the natural scene unwrapped in front of him. Puddles sparkled as the sunlight hit them, creating tiny crystallized lights. The dull colours of the road lightening their tones as if softening with a touch of joy, blending together in the background in a way that showcased perfect balance. He smiled fondly, his aching heart was recovering slowly. He didn't feel like crying because he was relieved, those heartbroken memories were sealed in his brain, replaced with the moment he enjoyed in this pompous cafe. Thinking about it, he was still experiencing this.

His pupils widened as he turned his attention back to the two, they were watching him attentively. Francis chuckled, "Well, you two. I need to get going since I have an important matter to address!"

_Oui. Burning the reminder that that devil was in his life for 2 whole months._

Erika was disappointed but Vash seemed relieved, which irked Francis so much he decided to take a closer look at him when he froze. Sunlight hit Vash's figure, his gloomy appearance had flipped over to a gorgeous one, his grumpy and closed stance now had an opulent complexion, it's as if he was shining - and for the love of god, Francis was attracted to him like a bee spotting honeysuckle. His heart had been running faster, making him to slightly panic. He couldn't tear away from that, so he did something that'd lend him in heaven.

He stood and bent a little bit to meet the swirling curiosity reflected in Vash's irises. When he inched closer, they widened, knowing what's going to happen and debating if Francis was really going to do _that. _

With ultimate sass, of course in the whole Anglo-French war he was going to do _that, period._

Francis cut the distance and swallowed Vash's mouth whole. Electricity jumped inside him and all he could register was the undeniable softness of his lips, he tasted like fresh edelweiss and a spot of addictive sugar. Vash didn't move, except he was too shocked he couldn't command his body to move. Francis wanted to taste him more, marking the untouched parts but he forced himself to break them apart.

Francis smirked at him, Vash's face turned into a real volcano and tears started to form in his eyes.

"YOU - YO-"

Before he could scream anything, Francis gave him a small peck on the cheek and by Jeanne - that face was too adorable.

He twirled around to stop his abnormal heart from beating too fast and explode from over-embarrassment. He saw Erika shyly covered her red face with her tiny hands, her eyes widened and small pitchy squeaks escaped her. Francis couldn't help but cooed - they were both so fricking cute! They're not good for his health! That's sickeningly adorable!

That cooing had made Vash snapped out of his daze. He tumbled backwards slowly, his waist hitting the chair and body hitting the wall. He laid a hand over his mouth. both skin a deep crimson and steam evaporating from them. His eyes fluttered to Francis, which had murder and a full mess. Francis decided disappointingly that it's best if he left them right away because he was not ready to face Vash's cute wrath. (that was foreshadowing for murder if you didn't notice)

"Au revoir, Erika et ma petite suisee~" He blew a flying kiss and Vash made a sort of choking plus sputtering noise.

Francis turned and focused on keeping his steps steady, the betrayal part of his heart wanted to yank him and told him to suck it up and go french kiss Vash - but the loyal one told him it's be a bad idea and more reasons for Vash to forbid him from seeing him or Erika ever again. Francis grinned, overlapping joy because of that kiss and how this meeting had bonded him so close with the two.

Francis looked upwards at the sunny sky. unconscious about him leaving the cafe and ended up in the street once again.

On his way back home with a happy heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this, please comment so! If not, this'll stay as a one-shot and no progress at all.
> 
> Give love to Wine Chocolate, give a beary hug to Switzerland.
> 
> Send me love to Wattpad at [KuyaReCom](https://www.wattpad.com/user/KuyaReCom)
> 
> (Accuse me as Filipino or a male, I'll bunch you until the moon)


End file.
